An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two-dimensional or three-dimensional ultrasound images of internal features of a target object (e.g., human organs).
The ultrasound system may transmit ultrasound signals to a living body by using an ultrasound probe. The living body includes a target object (e.g., a heart, a fetus, etc.). The ultrasound signals from the ultrasound probe are transmitted as an ultrasound beam to the living body. The ultrasound system may further receive ultrasound signals (i.e., ultrasound echo signals) from the living body. The ultrasound system may also form an ultrasound image of the living body based on the received ultrasound echo signals.
Generally, as the depth becomes shallower or deeper based on a focusing point FP, the spreading of the ultrasound beam becomes serious. An artifact that a size of point targets seems differently in an ultrasound image even for an identical size of the point targets PT in the living body. That is, a blurring which makes the ultrasound image unclear may occur. Accordingly, this presents a problem since the ultrasound image corresponding to the original shape and size of the target object cannot be provided.